Ashley Freund
Ashley Freund was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in Final Destination 3. Ashley was the second survivor to die Biography Ashley lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley High School. She and Ashlyn Halperin were two ditzy best friends, who were very popular among their fellow classmates. But they weren't the stereotypical popular mean girls; they were very kind to everyone. ''Final Destination 3'' Ashley and Ashlyn visit the carnival for their senior class field trip, and board the Devil's Flight roller coaster together. Before the ride starts Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the ride will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics a fight breaks out between several other students and Ashley and Ashlyn leave in annoyance, shortly before the ride crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. Weeks later, Ashley and Ashlyn are at school signing yearbooks when they see a distraught Wendy walking alone in the rain, and they decide to invite her to the tanning salon to help take her mind off Jason, but she declines the offer. 'Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds is right underneath it. Ashlyn decides to turn up the heater, stating that a few degrees won't hurt. Ashley then decides to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup starts to condense and begins to drip onto the machine under it, causing it to malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts getting too hot. Meanwhile, the air blowing out of the vent, causes a coat rack to tip over. The coat rack knocks over a potted tree, which falls and knocks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed, which in turn causes the shelf to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slide into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from escaping. Both girls begin to scream for help and bang on the tanning beds, but to no avail. As the temperature rises they attempt to escape and scream for help. Ashley's flesh is burned by the rising heat and she pounds on the glass above her in an attempt to escape, but ends up causing it to shatter, embedding shards in her body. Eventually, the glass below Ashley breaks as well, causing her to fall on the bulbs beneath it. The bulbs pop and ignite, setting Ashley on fire and burning her alive. Both girls continue to scream in agony until they are incinerated to death. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm, which knocked over the shelf, that locks the tanning beds, trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. *The water gun booth can be seen as foreshadowing for the smoothie (liquid) that causes the bed's VAC to malfunction. *Ashley and Ashlyn listen to Love Rollercoaster before the beds burn. *Both girls have the word "ash" is in their names. *Ashley's number written on a piece of a paper lays beside Wendy's overheating lamp. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bursts at the same time Ashley and Ashlyn get incinerated in explosion. *Before they could even go to the tanning room, the camera shows a canister containing an alcoholic (flammable) liquid. Causing a fire in the beds. *When Ashley's phone rings it plays a horror tune. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song Hundred Grand ''by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as ''The Electric Sisters, who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *On one of the tanning beds there is a sign that says, "These beds are ready. Are YOU?" *During the song Love Rollercoaster, you can hear one of the singers says "high!" again and again in the scene where the tanning bed temperature rises higher and higher. *The song Love Rollercoaster ''by The Ohio Players is the subject of a very popular urban legend, where the screams of the model who posed for the band's ''Honey ''album cover was heard in the song as she was being stabbed by the studio's owner for threatening to file a wrongful injury lawsuit against them. This legend, of course, is false, and while the scream was indeed faintly heard during part of the song, it was in fact caused by microphone feedback. *The name of the salon is "Phoenix Tanning Salon". According to mythology, Phoenixes are associated with fire, and arise from their own ashes after death. Quite fitting, considering the girls' first names. *Right before their deaths, Wendy leaves a message on Ashley's phone saying "Sorry I was too late" *Frankie tells both girls that they are "smoking hot". *The alcohol in the tanning salon is likely a reference to Valerie Lewton's liquor. Appearances *Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Chelan Simmons) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Chelan Simmons) Trivia *There is a faint scream when Ashley and Ashlyn are getting ready to tan. This scream is Ashley's. *Ashley's death (along with Ashlyn's) appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Ashley and Ashlyn are referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by the tanning bed bulbs 'breaking on the screen. *Ashley looks very similar to Christa Marsh from ''Final Destination while Ashlyn looks similar to Blake Dreyer, who is also Christa's best friend from the same movie. Also all of them die by getting burned to death. *Ashley and Ashlyn were going to be sisters, according to the direction commentary. This was also mentioned on a early draft of the script: ''Two fraternal twin sisters, JENNIFER and JESSICA HALPERIN are perfectly tanned wearing low cut spaghetti strap Von Dutch mid drift T's and low riding shorts exposing whale tail. *The song played during Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral is the same song as the one played during the memorial service of Flight 180 in Final Destination. *Ashley and Ashlyn were the only survivors in the franchise to die and get a funeral on-screen. *The scene taking place in the tanning booth was a closed set. Only the camera operators were in the same room with Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe and black curtains were draped to keep onlookers out. *Ashley's surname is derived from Karl Freund, director of The Mummy (1932) and cinematographer of Dracula (1931). *There's a possibility that both Ashley's and Ashlyn's death was based off of the urban legend where the bride to be, literally cooked herself on a tanning bed before her wedding. *In the premonition Ashley dies after Ashlyn and Frankie. Category:Ashley Freund Category:Images of Ashley Freund Category:First Survivor to Die Category:Incinerated Category:Burned Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination 3 characters Category:Devil's Flight Victims Category:Devil's Flight Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Eye Death